<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a "Kiss" by OtterOuji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111309">Just a "Kiss"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterOuji/pseuds/OtterOuji'>OtterOuji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterOuji/pseuds/OtterOuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang finds a Magic 8 Ball and decides to have some fun with her team. When it reveals the young huntress has a crush, Ruby uses some advice from the wise orb to get her crush to notice her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a random thought that came to me in the middle of the night that I just had to write. Just a silly little story while I work on my other projects. There will be a small follow up to this story. Already have the dialogue planned out. Well enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hey girls! You’ll never guess what I found.” Yang happily exclaimed as she barreled into her team’s dorm room. The residents within far too engrossed in their own business to pay her any mind.  “Well? Isn’t anyone going to guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is probably something stupid.” Weiss remarked from her spot at the desk. Her nose never leaving the mountain of schoolwork sprawled out before her.</p><p> </p><p>Blake was no better. Only casually glancing up from her book before returning to the hidden world within. A story she wouldn’t soon share with her teammates.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright. I’ll bite. What did you find Yang?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ruby. At least <strong>someone</strong> still cares.” Neither Weiss nor Blake so much as budged to acknowledge their most boisterous member. “Alright Ladies. Feast your eyes on this!” Held up high in Yang’s hand was a black orb the size of a grapefruit.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, what is it?” Ruby questioned. With a graceful-ish hop, the young girl moved from her position atop her precariously suspended bed to the floor. Her signature cape wafting gracefully behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“It is one of those old, what do you call it? A Magic 8 Ball that used to be popular ages ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, like I said. Stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weiss, be nice.” Blake chided the heiress after finally setting her book down. “I think my dad had one of those actually. Those things are practically ancient. Where did you even find one?”</p><p> </p><p>“In Ozpin’s ‘secret’ office.” Yang said very matter-of-factly with air quotes highlighting the word secret. “He has a bunch of weird junk all over the place in there.”</p><p> </p><p>This finally caused Weiss to set her pencil down and look in the blonde’s direction. “What were you doing in Professor Ozpin’s office?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh shh shh.  Not important.”</p><p> </p><p>“I beg to differ!” A loud thud echoed through the room when Weiss’ petite hand violently made contact with the desk.<br/><br/>“Yang, I agree with Weiss. You shouldn’t have been-“<br/><br/>“Now, now my dear purr-fect partner. Before we worry about any of that boring stuff, who wants to go first?</p><p> </p><p>“First? First for what?” Ruby innocently asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why first to ask the great Magic 8 ball here a question obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is so dumb. You know what, I don’t want to know what you were doing in Ozpin’s office. I would rather have plausible deniability when Ms. Goodwitch ultimately catches you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think I am going to go back to my book. Good luck with Goodwitch Yang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Et tu Blake? At least my dear sister won’t leave me.”<br/><br/>“Actually, I’m not that interested. Sorry Yang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine then. I’ll ask the first question.” Playing into her own dramatics, Yang held the Magic 8 ball up high and spoke to it as if addressing a deity. “Oh mighty Magic 8 ball, share with us your wisdom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yang could you please cut that out. I am trying to study.”<br/><br/>“Sorry Weiss, Yang has always been an annoying sister.” Annoying? Did Ruby just out her like that? After all they have been through as sister? Fine, if she wanted to play like that, Yang could play her game too. Now what would be the best way to go about it? She fished around in her mind for a few moments before making a choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Does Ruby have a crush on anyone?” The question, though perfect for teasing, grabbed none of the other girls ‘attention. Not until a roar of laughter left the brawler’s mouth. “OH MY GOD” She exclaimed. “It says <strong>YES</strong>! Ruby! Who are you crushing on little sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Both Weiss and Blake merely rolled their eyes at the older sister’s antics in teasing her sibling. That is until they noticed how uncomfortable Ruby looked. And, was she blushing?</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby?” Weiss started.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>DO</em> you have a crush on someone?” Blake finished her color counterpart’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m asking again.” Yang excitedly said before repeating the question and giving the ball a good shake with one hand while holding Ruby at bay with the other.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it say?” Inquired the feline Faunus, her ears twitching playfully beneath her bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Blake, really? Why are you going along with Yang’s childish games?” But Blake brushed Weiss off and continued to wait on baited breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Oh wow. It says <strong>WITHOUT A DOUBT</strong>. Aww that’s so <em>cute<strong>~</strong>.</em> Now spill, who has captured the heart of team RWBY’s adorable leader?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, you needn’t humor Yang’s childish antics. Besides, it is just some cheap toy that gives out a random answer. Nothing to take seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Weiss,” cooed Blake. “But from Ruby’s reaction it seems like there may be some truth to it. But in all seriousness Ruby, you don’t need to tell us if you don’t want to.”<br/><br/>“Boo Blakey, that’s no fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we are here for you if you want to talk about it or need any advice.” Advice? Sure. Yang rolled her eyes. How much advice could Blake have to give besides some second-hand knowledge from her smut books. Yeah, she wasn’t fooling anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“And hey, we can always ask the Magic 8 ball.” Yang teased. “Knower of all, holder of all of life’s mysteries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine! I do have a crush on someone. Are you happy now?!” Ruby nearly exploded under her red hood. Sure, she has had her number of embarrassing situations, but this one took the cake. The strawberry topping too. She was no stranger to Yang’s teasing, but this time it felt different. More personal. And she didn’t like it. More out of surprise than fear, Yang brought her hand up in defense between herself and the little angry ball of red in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah Ruby chill. We were just messing with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you went too far Yang.” Scolded Blake. “Also, we?” Weiss still wasn’t giving their foolishness any of her valuable attention. Blake had to be the voice of reason. One of the many reasons she was such a valuable partner for Yang.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could give an apology, Ruby snatched the ball from her sister’s hand and spoke her own question. “Oh Magic 8 ball, what should I do to get them to notice my feelings?!”</p><p> </p><p>All three girls couldn’t help but snicker knowing that only ‘yes or no’ questions could be answered by the toy. Weiss instantly felt bad laughing at her partner, but it was just too cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, I don’t think you are going to get a good answer with that kind of question.” Blake spoke in an attempt to console her leader while stifling back her own laughter. Perhaps Ruby did have some frustrations she needed to talk about if she was turning to a ‘toy’ for advice. And Blake would be right there to lend an ear or two when Ruby was ready to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby didn’t answer however. But when a smile appeared on the young reaper’s face, she gave Yang a condescending smirk before lobing the ball her way and speeding out of the room. Confused, Yang read the answer still displayed on the 8 ball.</p><p> </p><p>“No way.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does it say Yang?”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys will never believe this.”<br/><br/>“Out with-it Xiao Long.” Weiss’ attention had now fully left her work to join in on the team’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>“It says,”</p><p>
  <strong>TO GET YOUR UNREQUITED LOVE TO BLOSSOM,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THIS ACT YOU SHOULD NOT DISMISS.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CAST YOUR WORRY AND DOUBT ASIDE,</strong>
</p><p><strong>YOU MUST BESTOW THEM WITH A KISS</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>All three women remained silent after that, confused looks shared between them. Weiss ultimately was the one to break that silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that was unexpected. I didn’t think it could give answers that specific.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Weird.” Yang added.</p><p> </p><p>“It shouldn’t be able to. At least I have never heard of an answer like that.” Blake was sure those toys were made to be as vague as possible. Could this be a custom one that Professor Ozpin had acquired?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait, since when do you know anything about Magic 8 Balls Weiss?”</p><p> </p><p>The heiress, waving her scroll at Yang, gave off the most unamused scowl. “Hello, the internet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right. Well . . . Who wants to go next?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beacon campus was both large and small for what it did. A training ground for the future fighters of mankind’s safety against the creatures of Grimm. Such a facility boasted many fine amenities for the further pursuit and refinement of both skills and knowledge that would become indispensable to the young hunters and huntresses in training. In one such area, the library, one Ruby Rose found the target of her pursuit. Team JNPR sat at one of the many large tables in the room. Other students were scattered here and there busy with their own tasks. All in all, the room was rather bare of people for the current time of day. A lucky break for our Ms. Rose.</p><p> </p><p>“Now Jaune, one more time. What incident led to the major decline of the Vaccuo settlement prior to The Great War?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sigh, Pyrrha I know history is important. But we’ve been going over this for an hour now. Can’t we focus on something else?”<br/><br/>“YEAH! Like all the different kinds of Grimm hiding out in the desert just waiting to kill us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nora, I don’t think that is what Jaune meant. Though it wouldn’t hurt to familiarize ourselves with the local threats.”</p><p> </p><p>Just when all seemed lost for the metaphorically lost knight, a ray of hope showed up in the form of a red blur.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jaune.” She said with an all too familiar sweet voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Ruby. What brings you to the library today. Looking for more weapon schematics?”<br/><br/>“No. Not really . . .”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was acting odd. Well odd in Jaune’s opinion. She didn’t seem to be sick, but the normally confident and full of life Ruby wasn’t standing before him. Instead standing before him was a girl who rhythmically rocked her foot on its toe while keeping her hands hidden behind her back. She seemed like someone meek, unsure of themself. Certainly not the friend he has come to know and adore since his first days at Beacon. Come to think of it, she wasn’t looking him in the eyes. She was usually so good about eye contact with people.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, are you feeling alright? You aren’t acting like yourself, and you look a little red.” Not even thinking about it, Jaune left his seat and moved to rest his forehead against Ruby’s. But before their heads could touch, Ruby jerked back out of his reach.<br/><br/>“I’m fine. Couldn’t be better. Really! Ha ha . . . ha. SoOoOoOo Jaune.”<br/><br/>“Yeah?” There he was, just standing there waiting for her to speak like he was some kind of large puppy. <em>Get it together Ruby! You can do this. </em>Taking one more deep breath to calm her heart and ready herself, Ruby put her faith in that silly toy and took a chance.<br/><br/>“Would you like a kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THUNK!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Both startled teens looked to the table where Pyrrha had just slammed shut a very large, very heavy, very old looking book. It had even caught Nora and Ren, the latter of whom had been engrossed in his own studies, off guard. With all eyes on her, Pyrrha did what Pyrrha does best.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>When jaune turned back around, he saw Ruby with her arm stretched out towards him, palm up. Centered in her small hand was a tear drop piece of foil.</p><p> </p><p>“OH a chocolate kiss. I thought- well it doesn’t matter what I thought.” The look on Ruby’s face was as Jaune had come to expect from her; innocent. Right, of course she had meant the candy sharing the same name.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Ruby, I’d love one.” Reaching out, Jaune plucked the small delight from Ruby’s palm.  The act seeming to please her. Jaune unwrapped the candy and was about to toss it into his mouth when he noticed a pair of silver eyes keeping a tight watch on him. Putting two and two together, Jaune knew what the stare must have been about.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby? Would you like to share this kiss with me?” Her eyes blinked rapidly at him; a look of shock washed over her face before she glanced side to side. Her silver orbs looking for any sign that she hadn’t misheard him. Once more moving to look up at him, she nodded a silent yes to his query.</p><p> </p><p> <em>That’s surprising</em>, Jaune thought to himself. <em>Didn’t think Ruby was that big of a chocolate fan. Almost reminds me of Nora whenever someone mentions Ren is making pancakes. </em>Taking the unwrapped piece of chocolate, Jaune placed it between his front teeth before biting down lightly to sever the confection in two. A trick he picked up from his sisters. Grabbing one half between his thumb and middle finger, Jaune held it out for his fellow leader to take while the other half remained between his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Albeit with a slight amount of hesitation, once her mind was made up Ruby wasted no time moving in to nab her chocolate. However, her target was not where Jaune had expected. The petite girl, who was easily a foot shorter than Jaune, leapt at the boy. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, she pulled herself up to meet him in a powerful kiss. With their lips locked, both of their eyes instinctively fell shut while Jaune’s arm moved with a will of its own to wrap around his assailant; least she falls from their embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Several seconds passed by like minutes. Coos and shocked gasps enveloped the otherwise quiet room. Several table lamps bent out of shape and broke under some unknown force. When the Rose finally pulled away, breaking their lip lock, she was met with no resistance as her small form gently fluttered to the ground. Taking a few steps back, Ruby leaned forward and displayed a big toothy grin at the boy she was wrapped around until moments ago. A small piece of chocolate was held between her front teeth. The dark brown seeming to complement the radiant blush on her cheeks perfectly. With the flick of her tongue the candy disappeared past her warm lips and into her mouth. Warm lips that Jaune could still feel on his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the chocolate Jaune~” Ruby practically sang. Apparently delighted by the look she had left on Jaune’s face. Twirling on her heel, the crimson vixen playfully skipped out of the room. A light hum escaping past her bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>Many who had seen the events that just transpired were left dumbfounded. None more so than Jaune. After the current sequence of events finally caught up to his brain, the awkward teen noticed he still had half a chocolate beginning to melt between his fingers. Without a second thought, the blonde boy called out to the red cloaked girl who was skipping happily away.</p><p> </p><p>“RUBY! Would you like another kiss?!” And with that his presence disappeared as quickly as the girl he was chasing.</p><p> </p><p>Returning to the table housing the rest of team JNPR, Nora shot her sister from another Mr. a concerned look.<br/><br/>“Pyrrha? Are you okay?” What happened next caught everyone off guard. Had it not been for the complete and utter surprise of it all, Nora may have even laughed at what came out of the former champion’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IT WAS THAT EASY?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just a "Kiss" 1.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following the aftermath of the 8-ball incident, Ruby gathers her team to share some good news. In addition, a bit of the mysterious ball’s origin is revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my friend, here is a follow-up to the magic 8 ball story. If you would like to see more, please comment down below. If I get enough requests, I will write another chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since the Magic 8 Ball incident. Though not much had changed, that didn’t mean that nothing hadn’t changed. Team RWBY was once more grouped up together in their dorm. The four girls gathered together so Ruby could enlighten them on new developments.</p><p>“My deer sister Ruby. Let me get this straight, you actually took the advice from that creepy 8 Ball seriously?”</p><p>“Then hunted down Jaune. But not to confess to him, instead you gave him a small chocolate before stealing it out of his mouth when you kissed him?”</p><p>“Actually Blake, I didn’t take the whole chocolate. Jaune bit it in half first bef-.”</p><p>“Absolutely disgusting if you ask me.” The mere thought of it caused Weiss’ porcelain skin to crawl.</p><p>“And now three days later you tell us that you two have been dating in secret? I on the other hand ended up with two weeks of detention.” Yang, who had been sitting backwards in the desk chair, let her arm fall and dangle about like a dead Yo-yo. An exacerbated grown leaving her lips at the thought of her impending boredom.</p><p>“You did steal from the headmaster.” Even with the glare Yang shot her way, Blake playfully rolled her eyes. Yang was a troublemaker, but she never meant any harm. Considering her crime, Yang shouldn’t complain about only getting detention. It was a good thing Ozpin was so forgiving.</p><p>“I still think you got off with a light sentence.” Weiss scolded. If Ruby wasn’t going to admonish her team when they did something outlandish, then it would be up to team RWBY’s second in command. Well second in Weiss’ mind.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have had any sentence if someone hadn’t snitched on me!”</p><p>“Didn’t they catch you on camera?”</p><p>“Not helping Blake! Besides, this isn’t about me. It is about Ruby.” Now that Yang’s little outburst had subsided, all attention was back on the woman who had called them together. Suddenly having all eyes back on her caused the young huntress to let a quiet ‘eep’ escape past her lips.</p><p>“I am impressed. I didn’t think you had it in you Ruby.” After hearing the story, Blake was positively giddy for her team leader. It was so bold, so unexpected. It was like something out of one of her romance novels.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m still surprised I did that myself. Kinda a ‘heat of the moment’ thing. But I’m glad I did. You should have seen the look on Jaune’s face! Or the way he came chasing after me. I didn’t know what he was going to do. Oh, but when he dropped the rest of the chocolate and looked so sad that he couldn’t use it to kiss me again. He was just too cute; I couldn’t NOT tease him!”</p><p>“You say that, but aren’t you the one who has been ranting non-stope about how flustered you get around him? Every day has been, ‘Jaune this’ or ‘Jaune that’ with you.”</p><p>“What? Weiss, no! Shut up. You were supposed to keep that a secret.” In her embarrassment, the reaper tried to cover the mouth of her rapier partner. But, like many of Ruby’s other antics, Weiss just pushed her aside.</p><p>“You gloating about your relationship is nothing I want to keep suffering through on my own. I am glad you finally told Yang and Blake about it.”</p><p>“I wasn’t gloating!” Ruby protested. Then she thought for a moment. “Wait, was I?”</p><p>“I don’t know if you are trying to prove a point about Arc, or if love really has made you act so foolish, but I am tired of hearing about it. You and Jaune are dating now, congratulations. Better you than me.”</p><p>“I think it is cute. You have been radiating joy these last few days Ruby. It is good to finally know why. I am happy for you two, truly I am.” Why was it that Blake’s voice sounded so warm? Was it because Weiss had just sounded so cold? Either way, it looks like under that brooding teen ninja exterior there was a romantic maiden at heart. Even if her books gave a different impression.</p><p>“Thanks Blake. It’s just . . . being with Jaune makes me so happy. He was my first friend here at Beacon. Now he is my first boyfriend. My first, well a lot of things. I just hope I don’t screw this up.”</p><p>“If anyone screws it up, it’d be Jaune.” The memory of all of his misguided attempts to woo herself came washing over Weiss like waves over a beach. “Though I hate to admit it, you two do seem to perfectly complement each other.”</p><p>“Aww Weiss, having second thoughts about lover boy now that he isn’t chasing after you anymore?”</p><p>“Yang Xaoi Long, knock that off this instant or so help me!”</p><p>“Oh gosh! Please don’t fight you two.” Desperately, Ruby tried to find some way to distract her sister and bestie. Then it hit her, the very subject that started all this in the first place. “Uhh HEY! Whatever happened to that Magic 8 Ball? Nora asked me if she could borrow it.”</p><p>“What do you think?” Yang snapped. No, she wasn’t mad at Ruby. Maybe a little jealous of the lovey-dovey aura she had been giving off. In all honesty, she was happy her sister was growing up and focusing on things besides weapons and fighting Grimm. But she wasn’t fond of what had happened to her fun new tool of mischief. “Goodwitch stole the thing from me.”</p><p>“You stole it first you dolt!” Weiss admonished Yang.</p><p>“I just hope they lock it up somewhere safer this time.”</p><p>“You’re just upset that it spilled all your juicy ninja secrets.” The blonde teased. She was suddenly in a better mood remembering all the fun that had come out of the strange object.</p><p>“I still don’t understand how it could have given out such specific answers.” Blake found herself lost in thought over the impossibility that they had witnessed first-hand with that curious toy. That is until she looked up and saw the big goofy smile plastered on her partner’s face. “And Yang for the last time, I did not wear frilly dresses as a kid because I wanted to! My mother is very difficult to argue with.”</p><p>The mood in the room had shifted around several times in the span of a few minutes. Yang now had her own toothy grin from all the secrets she had learned. Blake was a mixture of embarrassment and shame at what parts of her past and current interests had been revealed by that troublesome obsidian orb. Weiss just looked mortified. It was a face that Ruby had not seen on her partner very often. Which left Ruby there confused, having missed out on whatever shenanigans had taken place in her absence.</p><p>“Wait what? Seriously guys, what did I miss? What happened when I was out getting a boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Deep below the Beacon campus, two individuals rode a lone elevator into a secret structure. Soft, yet upbeat orchestral music played in the background as the two casually chatted on the ride to their desired floor.</p><p>“I still can’t believe that Ms. Xaio Long was able to find your secret office Ozpin.”</p><p>“Indeed. We will need to transfer the contents of that office to another location. I should probably tighten security on those rooms while I’m at it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry sir, did you say rooms? As in more than one?</p><p>“Surely you don’t think I only have one personal space is this whole campus?”</p><p>“How many secrets are you still keeping from me?”</p><p>“Glynda, you know a man is nothing without some mystery to him.” Ozpin couldn’t help but chuckle at himself. Man of mystery seemed to describe him perfectly. Glynda on the other hand didn’t seem as amused. The usually stern woman was shooting him an even more intense glare than normal. “Of course, some things are better left unknown. Lest the knowledge bring about unwanted troubles.”</p><p>With a reluctant sigh, Glynda accepted that she wouldn’t soon get any answers out of the man whom she worked with. Looking to her right hand, she eyed the black sphere she had confiscated from Yang roughly an hour prior.</p><p>“If you’d indulge me Ozpin, what even is this thing? Surely it is no mere toy if you had it hidden away.”</p><p>Chuckling to himself once more, Ozpin recalled the history behind that small trinket. “Right you are Glynda. You are familiar with the commercial toy, correct?”</p><p>“Sadly so. When I was a student, they were all the rage. Silly little devices.”</p><p>“What if I told you that you weren’t holding just any device, but the first one of its kind?”</p><p>“I’d say you aren’t that skilled of a craftsman.”</p><p>“Assuming I was the one who created it?”</p><p>“Weren’t you?”</p><p>The elevator finally stopped and opened its doors. Ozpin leading the way with Glynda following close behind. Walking down the hall, door after identical door decorated the walls. Unknown mysteries hiding behind each.</p><p>“Sometimes I think you know me too well Glynda. Yes, I was the one who created that device. To be more precise, one of my past lives created the original. What you hold was his attempt to replicate the relic of knowledge, albeit modified to have a more charming appearance many years later.”</p><p>Glynda froze in her tracks at the shocking reveal. Her eyes going wide with disbelief.</p><p>“I was once a skilled sorcerer I’ll have you know. Three questions every one hundred years seemed too limiting, especially when I had so many questions when all of this started. I tried my hand at replicating the relic of knowledge and the consciousness inside. But alas it ended in failure. That is to say it did not live up to my original expectations. You may still ask it questions without any worry on a limit, unlike the relic. Although it isn’t as omniscient as the Relic of Knowledge, it can still give surprisingly detailed and accurate responses. Granted that half of the time it likes to play pranks on people.”</p><p>“Oz, I know you are not one to fabricate fairy tales. You may have been the cause of more stories than I can count, but you do not tell lies. That said, this is still hard to believe. Are you saying this thing holds a consciousness of its own?”</p><p>“That is my assumption, yes. I know how inconceivable it all sounds. I am still not sure how I was able to accomplish such a feat myself. Though, I have always thought that the God of Light’s power may have lingered on me, which allowed such a miracle to manifest.”</p><p>“Then why change it into a toy? Why in the shape of a billiards ball?”</p><p>It was Ozpin’s turn to stop. Glancing back, Glynda was met with a coy smile and a twinkle in the man’s eye. For as long as she had known the him, such a look was never a good sign.</p><p>“Funding of course. Now I never expected the replicas to become so popular, but it certainly helped make the school year especially enjoyable. The hard part was deciding on what predetermined responses to include. They had to be just vague enough to match any question. As for the shape, isn’t it nice to have some whimsy in your life from time to time?”</p><p>“With all due respect Ozpin, at times you infuriate me.”</p><p>“Why not ask it a question? See what kind of answer you get and decide for yourself how accurate my story is. Or better yet, have some fun and let your curiosity guide you.”</p><p>Glynda looked at the orb in her hand for a moment, uncertain of herself. If Ozpin was indeed telling the truth, then this Magic 8 Ball was a very powerful magical artifact. She had been told the relic of knowledge could answer any question. Even an imitation with limited capabilities would still be a powerful tool. But then that brought up an important question. Why didn’t Ozpin utilize it?</p><p>“I think I’d rather not.” The decision had come to her after several minutes of silent contemplation.</p><p>“Perhaps a wise decision.”</p><p>The two finally stopped before an old oak door. With the wave of his hand, the wooden barrier slid open allowing the two to enter. A cloud of dust forming along the door’s path. Glynda returned the Magic 8 Ball to Ozpin who walked over and placed it in an empty spot on an old dusty shelf. Surrounding the ball on all side were more nick knacks and artifacts of unknown origin. As Ozpin stepped back to take in the cluttered collection, an amused smirk adorned his face. Perhaps another object will turn up when they least expect it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>